These feelings you give me
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Awkward teenage boys, awkward teenage love and not a little bit of sexual frustration on top of that! How lucky that Itachi is looking out for his little brother... Yaoi, NarutoxSasuke (NaruSasuNaru)


Since it's almost midnight and I'm really tired I'll keep this short. It's a little fic I started as a possible poll-winning fic from the perfect lemon poll I had, but then I wasn't so sure that awkward high school boys were the best to write bondage with... Anyway I recently found it again and posted the unfinished version on tumblr for fun, but then I decided to finish it. Though, it's going to be a two-shot, since it became so long and I don't have time to write until the weekend and I really feel like it's been ages since I updated. Sorry for that, I'll get back to Missing Pieces as well soon. Two more days of school and then I'm less occupied wiee.

A special thanks to what-iwish-you-knew on tumblr for encouraging me to write this!

Disclaimer: I wish...

Oh, and you know when you write hearts with that symbol and a 3? that symbol ofc doesn't work here on ff, so when you see 333333 just imagine it as hearts ok. And writing several exclamation marks in a row doesn't work either, which I don't understand why, but that's why they're written ! ! ! ! instead. Sorry about that.

* * *

**These feelings you give me**

**Chapter one**

xxx

Tsunade sighed, staring at the two boys in front of her. The pale raven-haired one was uninterestedly looking to the side, away from the slightly taller blond's glare directed at him. She sighed again.

"When are you two going to stop causing trouble for me?" she asked, sounding faintly rhetorical.

This was a weekly occurrence, and she'd all but given up hope that these two would ever sort out their issues and get along.

"The bastard started it!" Naruto objected, loud as always, uncrossing his arms to point accusingly at his partner in crime.

Sasuke scoffed, sparing the blond a glance. He didn't bother taking the effort to actually use his voice though.

"See? He's not even denying it!"

"There's no point denying something so stupid when everybody and their mother saw you" Sasuke responded, forced to speak up after all and looking rather dismayed because of it.

When Naruto looked as if he was going to pounce on Sasuke, Tsunade interrupted by slamming her fist onto her desk. There was already a permanent dent there, proof of just how many times this had happened during the going on three years she'd had the questionable pleasure of having these two attend her school. No one even reacted anymore to the shouted insults, occasional fist fights and ridiculous rivalry, too used to seeing Naruto walking around with a busted lip courtesy of Sasuke or Sasuke walking around looking exactly the same.

Before Tsunade had time to say anything though the door was opened and Shizune, the school's second in command nurse, stuck her head inside.

"Tsunade, I need your help for a moment" she said, looking at the busty blonde woman expectantly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked at Shizune, then at the two grumpy-looking boys in front of her desk, then back to Shizune.

"I need to take care of this first" she said, already returning her attention to the constant cause for her headaches when her colleague insisted that she had to come at once.

Not liking the thought of leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in her office, but not very eager to let them go easy either she clicked her tongue and stood up, flicking back her long ponytails.

"If I don't find you in the exact same position when I come back I'll kick you out of school" she warned and left the office to check up on the poor student having gotten hurt enough to demand her assistance.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the empty threat, Sasuke looking as if he pretended to be elsewhere. Once the door had shut behind them Naruto turned to Sasuke, his eyes narrowing and his lips tightening into a thin line at the air of indifference around his sworn enemy.

"Don't think you're off the hook just 'cause we got called to granny's office again" he said, carefully watching the part of Sasuke's turned face he could see for any sort of reaction.

"I'm not going to fight in her office" Sasuke answered quietly, as always acting the part of the sensible one.

He wasn't unaffected though, his shoulders slightly tense and his eyes stubbornly averted from Naruto. For some reason that was very satisfying to Naruto. He didn't know why, but he absolutely hated it when Sasuke ignored him and acted as if he wasn't worthy of his attention.

Just because Sasuke was popular and had good grades it didn't give him a right to act as if he was superior.

"You're just saying that 'cause you were going to lose when we got interrupted" the blond taunted, grinning when Sasuke spun around and glared at him with murder in his eyes.

"If you're such a sore loser you have to risk getting expelled, then go pick a fight with someone else, dead last" he hissed, clenching his fists, as always around the moron losing his cool far too easy.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, subconsciously taking a few steps to close the distance between them, invading Sasuke's personal space. "I won that."

Sasuke smirked, in that way he reserved especially for idiots like Naruto, narrowing his eyes when Naruto leaned closer. He absolutely hated people with no regards for personal space.

"Keep dreaming idiot" he teased, voice involuntarily dropping an octave at the feel of Naruto's breath washing over his face.

"Bastard" Naruto growled, hand coming up to grip Sasuke's gym shirt, pulling him even closer.

Neither of them noticed how long they stood like that, rooted to the ground, shooting lightning between their bodies, refusing to be the first to look away. Sasuke's body was so tense he swore you could have snapped him like a dry stick, glaring defiantly into those deep blue eyes, mustering up as much contempt as he possibly could under these circumstances.

It was getting more difficult with each passing day.

Just as he thought he couldn't take any more of this, this _tension_, he heard the telltale sound of Tsunade's footsteps approaching, and distracted for a moment he broke eye contact.

His gaze just happened to fall on Naruto's lips.

Fighting against the sudden rush of blood heating up his body he pushed the blond away, ignoring the startled cry as he quickly stepped to the right putting some distance between them. Nails digging into his palms and shoulders set rigidly he tried to act like nothing when he felt the woman's suspicious glances between them.

They'd stopped sending them to the headmaster, thinking the school nurse/counselor would be able to talk some sense into them. Needless to say it didn't work, and the past months it had just gotten worse. No one knew why.

Well, perhaps no one but the two themselves, though they refused to talk. It was common knowledge to everyone that they had become enemies ever since the first day of school, Naruto having walked up to Sasuke and gotten a dismissive response.

It didn't end pretty.

Both sets of parents were quite displeased with their sons being sent home early from their first day due to injuries, but no amount of lectures or threats was enough to keep them away from each other.

Drawn to each other like moths drawn to a flame they seemed unable to go even a few days without each other, as if an invisible force pushed them together despite their heavy protesting.

They didn't want to.

They just couldn't help it.

And ever since _that _incident things had been going continuously downhill. Sasuke had tried to avoid Naruto, but the blond had just sought him out, too dense to understand that maybe _distance_ was a good idea in this kind of situation. His heart was still beating so hard he barely heard Tsunade complaining about their behavior.

He hated Naruto, _hated _him. And the blond just didn't get it! What did he have to do, scream it in his face? He'd already tried that.

While Sasuke was lost in thought Naruto stole glances at him, trying not to let Tsunade notice. On his face was a sour look caused by being interrupted just as things were getting good. He could still smell Sasuke, the scent lingering in his nostrils, egging that slumbering _thing _inside him to wake up.

There was a reason he invaded Sasuke's personal space all the time. He hadn't quite figured out why yet, but the strong reactions Sasuke caused in his body couldn't be ignored. Whenever Sasuke was close he felt hot, and whenever he wasn't he felt cold, as if Sasuke was his source of warmth. He held back a shiver as his thoughts were transported back in time, reliving for the umpteenth time those soft lips burning against his own, that hard body pressing into his touch as he forced that mouth open.

Snapping out of his thoughts at the call of his name he blinked dumbly at Tsunade, wincing when she yelled at him for not paying attention. It didn't pull him out of the daydream enough to stop his heart from skipping a beat when he glanced to Sasuke though, seeing lots of pale smooth skin exposed to him thanks to the too low-cut blue t-shirt he wore.

He licked his lips and bit them, focusing back on Tsunade and trying to ignore the restless moving of that thing_ again_; it had taken permanent residence inside him ever since _that_ happened, ever since he first experienced that _want need crave_.

Ever since Sasuke kissed him.

xxx

When Sasuke came home he threw himself on top of his bed, having survived another day. Surprisingly. He wasn't sure how much longer they could go without killing each other though… Gritting his teeth he tried to push images of Naruto changing in the locker room out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing even remotely attractive about that idiot. Nothing!

Especially not the way water droplets ran down his neck from that unruly blond hair, disappearing on its way down defined muscles as white teeth flashed in a grin at something, smooth tan skin in glimpses as he dried himself, the way his back just begged to be touched as he stretched, disappointingly clad in a thin orange t-shirt…

Okay maybe he should stop drooling right about now.

Groaning he turned over onto his stomach, stubbornly ignoring the stirring in his lower parts. He'd die before he touched himself to images of _that._

The fact that he couldn't even think of doing something like that without getting assaulted with pictures of the idiot just added to his frustration. Banging his head against the soft pillow he groaned again, wishing he could just go back in time and stop himself from having that momentary brain collapse. Really, what was he thinking?

Right, he wasn't thinking at all.

It was such a classic mistake it hurt. He'd been at a random party, girls all but crying on the floor begging him to take them home. As if he'd do that with his family at home even if he'd been interested! Naruto hadn't seemed to have any problems flirting with anything that moved though, and unreasonably pissed off Sasuke had drunk a little more than usual.

He didn't remember exactly what happened, but suddenly Naruto had been there and they'd been exchanging insults, and then Naruto was just _too close_, and it took him an entire five minutes to realize that he was clinging desperately to the blond, letting him map out his mouth like some common whore and moaning at the thigh pressing between his own.

Assaulted with new sparks rushing through his body he shuddered, a burning sensation in his stomach threatening to steal his judgment and have his hand wander downwards. His fingertips were already brushing over the hem of his pants when a call from his mother interrupted them, and he snapped them back so fast he almost hit himself as he shot up into a sitting position.

Taking deep breaths to calm down he cursed himself for giving in so easily, for being so weak.

For wanting someone like Naruto.

xxx

Naruto was doing something as unusual as lying on the couch with the TV on, but thinking deeply. He didn't pay attention to the screen, staring at it unseeingly as he, for the first time, _consciously_ thought about Sasuke. Not that there was a lack of Sasuke inside his mind, but usually he always dismissed any thoughts of the bastard and turned them into trash talking.

Now though, he tried to make some sense of everything that had happened the past months.

Something Kiba had offhandedly said earlier had stuck in his brain, refusing to leave him alone, and he gnawed at his lower lip as he tried to figure out just what it was about that sentence that disturbed him so much.

_Haven't you given up trying to get into Uchiha's pants yet?_ his so called friend had said, laughing at his own joke and patting Naruto's back in a mock consoling manner. Naruto had never thought about that before, hadn't thought there was even an option like that. Sure, he kept thinking about the kiss but that's as far as it went.

They were both guys for crying out loud!

But something had happened to his body after Kiba's words. He'd had a momentary flash of a naked Sasuke, feeling his skin slide against his own as he pushed him down underneath him, and that _thing_ inside him had reacted so violently that he'd had to excuse himself and run to the bathroom, all but moaning at the vivid imagination.

He could feel a sort of nervous, anticipatory tingle in his limbs at the memory, his throat suddenly tight as he called it back into focus. If he had Sasuke underneath himself on a bed, panting, face flushed like the times they'd competed in running, then he had no idea of what he'd be capable of doing.

Sasuke giving in to him, Sasuke letting him feel his body, oh god he almost couldn't breathe when he thought of it. He put his palm flat against his chest, letting it trace downwards, feeling the dips his ribs made and imagining it was Sasuke, Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's quick heartbeat, Sasuke's dark eyes half-lidded as they silently begged him for more.

He froze, hit with the sudden realization. He wanted to have sex with Sasuke. And not just any kind of sex.

He wanted his rival at his mercy, wanted him squirming helplessly as his fingers teased him, wanted him to gasp and pull him closer as he licked his nipples until they were raw and sensitive. He wanted to reduce the always so collected Uchiha to an incoherent mess, wanted his full attention and his screams as he moved inside him.

Oh yes, he wanted full-blown gay sex with Sasuke, and he wanted it bad.

He felt so worked up just from having these thoughts that he had to take off his sweater and smack himself to gain control again.

He didn't think he'd be able to control himself the next time he saw Sasuke though.

xxx

Sasuke regretted coming the moment Naruto sat down next to him. No wait – he had regretted going even before he left, but now he would have lowered himself to the level of adding a please if it meant he could get teleported away from this terrible fast-food restaurant, away from the company of a certain blond. After that sort of interrupted alone time earlier that afternoon he'd been feeling sensitive, and now that Naruto sat right next to him with an indecently small amount of space between them it was as if his brain had ceased to function.

Sakura had begged him to come, or more like annoyed him to hell with her endless texting, but it was the fact that his mother was bringing over some friends for dinner that had convinced him that rather than being bored at home he'd prefer being bored at a safe distance from prying old women.

His brain had conveniently forgotten the small detail called Uzumaki Naruto. And when Ino arrived and Naruto happily scooted closer to him to give her some non-existent space on their bench he almost jumped as their thighs came in contact.

No, not just came in contact, _stayed_ in contact. Naruto was so close now that their arms brushed every time one of them moved, their legs pressed against each other. Even their shoes were touching now! And Sasuke couldn't understand why he didn't just move away from the touch.

It was after they'd finished eating though that Sasuke panicked. He'd been doing a pretty good job so far ignoring Naruto's body heat seeping into him, the restaurant feeling much warmer than usual. Usually the fact that he and Naruto were next to each other would have resulted in at least one argument by now, but strangely enough things had been fairly comfortable. So when Sasuke jumped and nearly dropped his drink it came as a surprise to the other people around the table.

"You okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked, leaning over the table with a worried look.

Sasuke was staring furiously down at the table surface, his whole body tense as he nodded quickly, daring to send a look to his left at the reason he'd jumped in the first place.

But Naruto was still talking to Ino, as if he wasn't currently feeling Sasuke up with a hand on his thigh underneath the table.

Slowly exhaling he forced himself to relax, thinking that Naruto was probably just trying to rile him up as usual. Not wanting to admit the blond had an effect on him he turned back to his conversation with Sakura and Lee, though admittedly it wasn't so much a conversation as Sakura flirting with him and Lee flirting with Sakura while Sasuke tried to ignore them.

He didn't get much time to relax though as that hand started moving, slowly sliding down to press against the inside of his thigh. By now his heart was beating frantically in his chest, and he had to use every ounce of self restraint to not just, not just… uuh what was he thinking again?

His mind came up at a complete blank as that evil hand started caressing him, or more like _groping_ him, so far staying mid-thigh but the intention to move into dangerous areas was obvious. If Sasuke didn't stop it soon he'd end up with a serious problem. He bit the inside of his cheek and returned long enough to reality to elbow Naruto in the ribs, the blond turning to him with, not a glare as expected, but fake innocence.

"Yes bastard, did you want something?" he asked sweetly, a mischievous look in his eyes as that hand suddenly wandered upwards, causing a small but noticeable gasp to escape Sasuke.

Eyelids fluttering in confusion when the look he received somehow changed into a seductive one, Sasuke just couldn't take it any longer. In a move so swift it surprised even himself he got up and jumped over the back of the bench, making his escape without even so much as a goodbye.

Naruto could cover for him. The asshole.

xxx

Sasuke spent the next day, a Saturday, hiding in his room and only coming out to attend meals. He'd responded to any texts by saying he was busy the whole weekend. He tried to pretend he wasn't disappointed Naruto hadn't texted him. There was nothing between them besides rivalry, so why should he?

As evening approached he realized that the strange annoyance he felt actually came from the fact that they usually did text, mostly about unimportant stuff to annoy each other. Lying on his bed feeling very bored he scrolled through the messages from Naruto, surprised to see how many they actually were.

And not all of them were annoying.

He caught himself smiling at a particularly stupid conversation they'd had, shaking his head at himself. Since when had he and Naruto gotten so… close?

Or maybe the question was why hadn't he noticed?

Sure, they were rivals. Sure, they fought all the time. But they had fun too. And he'd never felt as much anticipation meeting someone else than when he was meeting Naruto.

He refused to give in though, he wouldn't give the moron the satisfaction. If he knew what Sasuke thought of in secret, protected by the dark of the night and a sleeping house, he'd never get to hear the end of it.

Feeling his thoughts straying into dangerous areas he concentrated on his phone again, bored enough to log on to facebook. He tended to avoid it, there were always too many messages and friend requests from annoying girls in school, and more often than not they tried to, well, start _that_ kind of conversation on the chat.

Whoever said guys were hornier than girls had apparently never met the girls in his school.

Scrolling down the news feed to try and distract his brain he barely reacted when someone messaged him on the chat. Glancing quickly at the name though he almost choked. Why the hell was Naruto talking to him on facebook of all places? _Hey bastard_ the letters spelled out, and he felt an eyebrow twitch. He'd never understand how that idiot could be so casual about everything.

_What do you want moron?_ he wrote, feeling oddly nervous as he waited for the answer.

Naruto: _I thought we could do some sexting!_

Sasuke almost had a heart attack. There was just no way Naruto would want to talk dirty with him over facebook. Ignoring his suddenly happy libido he typed up his answer.

_Are you fucking insane?_

Oh his libido was so disappointed at that. He kept ignoring it.

Naruto: _Just kidding:p But hey weren't you busy this weekend?_

Sasuke cursed out loud. He'd forgotten about that.

_Yeah stop bothering me gotta go bye _he wrote and quickly logged off, pressing a hand over his heart as if that would make it calm down. He was surprised it was still functioning, what with the amount of running wild and skipping beats and all that stuff it had been doing lately. The fact that his body kept acting like he was some lovesick schoolgirl was extremely frustrating.

He needed to get some relief.

Hitting himself when his overly helpful body immediately thought of a complete other type of relief than he had in mind he sat up, deciding it was time for last resorts.

Knocking on Itachi's door a few moments later he tried to act casual, fixing his tousled hair and listening to the footsteps of his brother walking towards the door. Itachi was home from his university over the weekend, and for once Sasuke was actually glad that he was there.

Not that he didn't like his brother, it's just that Itachi had a knack for figuring things out and then, as the older brother, felt responsible to 'help out'. Those occasions never ended well for Sasuke.

Opening the door Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow, silently asking what Sasuke wanted.

"Umm…" Sasuke cursed silently, if he was hesitating like this he might just as well wave around a neon sign saying 'Please help rid my mind of images of Naruto doing dirty things to me in bed. Or school. Or the shower. Or-'

"Yes?"

Itachi's voice brought him back to reality and he flinched, visibly enough to cause Itachi's second eyebrow to join its twin.

"How do I stop thinking about something I don't want to think about?" he asked, trying his best to make it seem like he was just having some problems relaxing from school assignments.

The older Uchiha quirked his lips in an amused manner, succeeding in making Sasuke flush slightly. That's why he hated talking to his brother, somehow he always saw through him.

"Well, sometimes it helps to write your thoughts down."

Sasuke fought very hard not to blush at the prospect of putting things like _that_ on paper.

"Isn't there another way?" he complained, scowling when his brother raised a hand to poke his forehead.

"Why don't you try that one first, and then if it doesn't work I'll give you some more tips." Ignoring Sasuke's indignant face he started closing the door again, turning half-way around before stopping and looking at Sasuke over his shoulder. "If anything, it might help you figure out your feelings."

With that last comment and an infuriating smirk on his lips he closed the door, shutting out the sound of Sasuke's squawked-out objection.

Feelings? What feelings?! There were no _feelings_ in this matter. Clenching his fists he turned and walked back to his room, determined to write his thoughts down and prove that there were absolutely no feelings involved.

Not that the alternative to feelings was much better.

Back to lying on his bed he hesitated, pencil hovering over the empty page in one of his many notebooks. He had a collection. This was a relatively new one, with lots of colors sprayed onto it in a pattern that didn't make any sense, and he felt it was sort of fitting for writing down the jumbled mess inside his mind.

Glaring at the white page he quickly scribbled down a sentence; an Uchiha never hesitated. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding he read it, immediately making an embarrassed sound and throwing the book to the other side of the room. It bumped into the wall before flopping down on the floor, looking innocent as opposed to its content.

Gritting his teeth and telling himself for the umpteenth time that he was an Uchiha, and therefore above such things as feeling embarrassed, he got off the bed and retrieved it, determinedly opening the page again and glaring at the words written there in his neat handwriting.

_I want Naruto to fuck me._

So vulgar. He shuddered, not entirely out of disgust. Slowly he picked up the forgotten pencil again, bringing it back to the paper. Swallowing harshly he started writing, his face heating up at first, then his whole body when sentence after sentence revealed his secrets, his most deeply hidden needs.

And all of it revolved around a certain blond moron.

He fell into a frenzy of sorts, his handwriting becoming sloppy as he suddenly couldn't write fast enough, all those dormant fantasies bubbling over the surface of his conscious mind, fighting to be written down first now that he set them free. He didn't notice the time passing until there was a knock on the door and he was certain that this time, his heart really _did_ cease to function. Trying in vain to calm down he shoved the notebook into a drawer, rubbing furiously at his cheeks before digging through his closet to find a sweater large enough to cover his crotch, yelling at his mom that yes, he'd come eat in a moment.

If only a moment was long enough to forget what he'd just done.

xxx

Sunday afternoon, Itachi entered Sasuke's room feeling no guilt whatsoever. With his little brother safely at practice, he was free to search through the area. And Itachi felt a strong need for such drastic measures. For a few months he'd noticed a slight change in Sasuke's behavior, and he cursed the fact that he'd decided that now was a good time to move out. His brother obviously needed him, and yet he refused to open up despite the countless subtle invitations Itachi had given him to do just that.

So when the golden chance presented itself the previous day, Itachi was quick to go for it. After all, success comes to those who grab the opportunity, and Itachi saw himself as a quite successful man. Besides, as the concerned big brother it was his duty to dig around in Sasuke's personal life.

Scanning the room didn't give much; it was neat as always, schoolbag next to the desk, a few textbooks on top of it, bed made and nothing out of the ordinary. Well, Itachi enjoyed a challenge.

If he'd thought it wasn't too serious he would have waited Sasuke out, thinking he'd come to him when he was ready. However, it seemed his brother wouldn't admit to anything, and so Itachi took it upon himself to at least make sure Sasuke wasn't getting into trouble.

Nodding convincingly to himself he opened the top drawer in the desk, picking up the notebooks inside. The first one was empty, the second was full of doodles and unnecessary stuff, but the third one… Itachi barely read the first sentence before shutting it again, a smirk spreading across his face.

Oh, who knew his sweet little brother had such a dirty mind?

Certain he'd found the cause for his little brother's distress – he could definitely see how coming to terms with your sexuality was a big deal for Sasuke – he sat down on the bed and brought out his phone. After settling into a comfortable position he quickly hacked into Sasuke's facebook account, finding a certain 'Naruto'.

_Too easy._

The object of Sasuke's affection did cause him to raise an eyebrow in surprise though, not being the kind of person he'd have figured his brother would go for. Though, he hadn't thought Sasuke would want to take it rather than give either, so perhaps he shouldn't have any preconceived ideas on the matter.

Naruto seemed like your typical out-going, awkward teenager who enjoyed getting tagged in pictures, and having a lot of friends. Frowning, Itachi hoped he wasn't the type to take relationships lightly. If anyone hurt his little brother they would have to spend the rest of their days sleeping with one eye open.

He opened up Sasuke's messages, quickly reading through the short conversation Naruto and his brother had had the day before. So, it seemed at least as if the other guy was interested. That or he was messing with Sasuke's feelings, but Itachi was starting to remember hearing Sasuke complain about this Naruto before, how they were always arguing. Hadn't he been responsible for sending Sasuke home on the first day of school? He figured the reason Sasuke didn't talk much about him lately was that either things had gotten better, _much_ better, between them, or he was just too scared of giving himself away in front of their parents.

Probably the latter, considering Sasuke's cold response to the sexting offer. _Not smooth at all,_ Itachi thought, shaking his head with a snort. Well, he could change that. But first, he might need something more substantial to go on. Glancing at the notebook lying innocently by his side he grinned. Oh, Sasuke was going to _kill_ him.

But what else were older brothers for?

xxx

When Sasuke came home from practice he heaved a sigh of relief, feeling a lot better than he had lately. A quick shower, cozy sweats and an hour to go before dinner he felt like today might be a good day after all. Settling on the bed with his computer he browsed the internet lazily for a few minutes, then remembered promising a teammate to check a video he'd posted on facebook.

Mistake number one.

Mistake number two was, when getting a message on the chat from Naruto, to actually open the conversation.

_You're back!_ the message said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Mistake number three was reading through the previous conversation they'd supposedly had. Sasuke sure couldn't remember writing it, and with eyes widening more and more in horror, he realized that from Naruto's perspective, the two of them were now officially _sexting_.

He stared at the sentence 'he' had written earlier that afternoon, not believing his eyes. Who could have done this?! No, more accurately, _was Itachi fucking insane?_

_Hey, I've been thinking a little… when we kissed that time, did you enjoy it or was I just imagining things?_

Naruto: _umm ,i enjoyed it, i guess? _

_You're the one that wanted to sext so you tell me, moron_

Naruto: _what, u wanna do it? ;) _

That was the point where Sasuke had started to get _really_ scared, partly because his brother was so good at mimicking his messaging style.

_I don't know… would you even make it worth the effort? Besides, if you write you as u one more time I'm not doing it. _

Naruto: _asshole!_ _Fine, I'll write properly if it makes you less of a prick! _

_I don't know, being a prick is sort of my image you know_

And _that_ was the point Sasuke knew he was screwed for all eternity. Him, making jokes about being a prick as an image?! At least it explained why Itachi seemed so perky as he dropped him off, claiming he had to go back immediately and couldn't stay for dinner. _Fuck him._

Naruto: _Did Sasuke just make a joke? The world is ENDING AND I'M DYING!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying not to grit his teeth too hard. The rest of their conversation, however, was a lot less annoying, and a lot more… _exciting_.

Naruto: _Soo… Are we doing this? Because I'm totally imagining you naked right now…_

_Well, maybe I am naked. What, you think I'm hot then? _

Naruto: _Don't fuck around bastard, everyone thinks you're hot! Even the teachers check you out damn_

_It's in the genes I suppose. You're not too bad yourself, and your back? A definite 10/10…_

Okay, besides the fact that Itachi was going to die _in so many ways_, how the hell did he know he liked Naruto's back?! He glanced at the top drawer in his desk, a second wave of horror washing over him.

Oh no.

Oh _fuck_ no.

Naruto: _I'm kind of in shock here, shit. You can touch my back anytime you want. Seriously, just touch it. I think I'll start changing in front of you in gym class. _

_Are you sure about that? Might get a little awkward with all the others there… We'd have to wait until they leave. _

Did Itachi have a locker room kink or something? Wait… _Sasuke _had a locker room kink! Oh god, Itachi really had read his notebook. Even so, thoughts on revenge were overridden by the heat spreading through his body, fueled by Naruto's words.

Naruto: _Mm yes, I'll make sure to get you alone first… Then I'll push you up against a wall and kiss you senseless_

_You think I'll just let you do whatever you want to me? Because I will, I'll spread my legs and run my fingers through your sexy hair, pulling you closer. _

Sasuke screamed inside his mind, fighting in vain against the tingle that crept up his spine and down his thighs.

Naruto: _Oh my god Sasuke, I'm so hard now. I'll kiss you so hard you won't be able to breathe, then I'll suck on your throat and listen to you moaning in my ear_

_Mm, can't wait… But I really have to go now, sorry. We'll continue this later!_

Naruto: _WHAAAAAT? I FUCKIGN HATE U SASUKEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! !_

Sasuke's lips twitched. Oh, his brother was _evil_. And then, Naruto's latest message that alerted him to the torment that was reality.

Naruto: _You're back!_

Naruto:_ Hey, you still there? Don't fucking ignore me, do you even realize how evil it was to leave me hanging like that! ! ! ! ! !_

_Stop using so many exclamation marks, idiot _he wrote before he could stop himself. Fuck. Oh fuck in every possible way except the good ones. There was no way, _no way_, that he was doing this!

Even so, he shifted in his seat, some kind of alter ego cheering in the back of his mind, coming up with all sorts of lewd suggestions to write. They'd already gotten past the admittance phase, so what could possibly be bad about going with the flow? As evil as Itachi was, he now had the proof that Naruto would most likely happily do everything he'd written down yesterday!

Naruto: _Ooooh I'm SO sorry mister grammar-is-holy, I'll be sure to remember exclamation marks turn you off in the future. Wouldn't want you to go limp in the middle of things because you're scared of exciting stuff. _

Oh, it was _on_!

_Limp you say? The only reason I'd be limp is if you don't even know how to get me hard in the first place! _

Naruto: _Ha, someone sensitive like you shouldn't be much of a challenge! I bet you're even a secret romantic, I'll kiss you all sweet and caress your cheek and you'll be putty in my hands! _

_Hell no!_

But Sasuke's cheeks were burning, and he struggled against the urge to throw his computer across the room like he'd done with his notebook. Lies, all lies!

Naruto: _But it would be really nice… _

Naruto: _I mean, not like I'm in love with you or something so don't get any stupid ideas!_

Now, it was Sasuke's chest that burned instead, and he squeezed his sweater with a tense fist. This was heading into dangerous territory, and he should probably call it quits right now. If he was smart, he'd just tell Naruto to forget it, log off, and never think of it again.

_I thought we were having a sex talk, not a girl talk._

Naruto: _I know that! So say something sexy then, or are you too shy?_

Sasuke could picture Naruto's teasing grin in front of him, and scowling he typed quickly so he wouldn't hesitate, pressing down the keys harder than necessary.

_Me embarrassed? You can suck my dick moron. Actually, if you think you're so damn good, why don't you get down on your knees after all that love bullshit and prove it to me._

Naruto: _Fine,_ _I'll make you cum so hard tomorrow, don't think you're going to win this! But I'm getting called for dinner:( wuv u bastard3333_

Sasuke sat dumbstruck in front of his computer for a long time, wondering just what the hell happened. Reading through the message over and over again, his heart hammered against his ribs and his head felt like it was spinning out of control.

_Tomorrow_ he thought, swallowing thickly. _And he wrote hearts. _

xxx

Waking up Monday morning, it took Naruto a few moments to remember he was in a state of panic. _Shit shit shit shiiiiiit_ he thought, sitting up and cradling his head in his hands. He'd told Sasuke that he'd blow him today, and if that wasn't the craziest thing he'd ever said he'd do, then he sure as hell wasn't called Uzumaki Naruto anymore! But _damn_! Sasuke starting that kind of conversation with him… Even with the nervous clench inside his stomach he was in sweet heaven. He hadn't dared to get back online after dinner, but he'd replayed their conversation in his mind over and over again until he'd fallen asleep, exhausted from masturbating a few times too many.

Maybe he should take a shower before school, change his sheets and thank his lucky star that his parents hadn't walked in on the mess.

He _almost_ chickened out, standing behind the corner, peeking at the school, wondering how he was going to survive. What if Sasuke didn't want him to do it? What if Sasuke expected him to do it and he couldn't even gather up the courage to speak to him? Okay no he was so not talking to Sasuke, but you don't need to talk with a dick in your mouth…

In the end, it was only because Kiba found him that he decided to go, praying silently that by the end of the day he'd not only have his life intact, but also the XP points from getting hot and dirty with a certain bastard.

Writing to Sasuke that it's not like he was in love with him or anything, he'd figured out it was a pretty blatant lie after thinking it through last night. So, not only had he recently realized he _wanted _Sasuke, he'd also realized he wanted Sasuke in a total sappy way too. He had a feeling his life wasn't going to be easy from now on.

It wasn't that he thought he wouldn't be able to admit it, he just believed Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it, not to mention how incredibly awkward a situation like that would be. It was weird enough Sasuke had sent that question about the kiss. They were used to fighting, so to Naruto it was strange to think about things like holding hands, or going on dates.

Maybe they could just get off together and not talk about it.

"Earth to Naruto, you have an incoming call from what the hell are you thinking of!"

Startled, Naruto turned to Kiba with an embarrassed grin, rubbing his neck.

"Uh, well, it's uh, nothing."

Kiba looked at him like he was an alien, face twisted comically in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure, if you wanna call Uchiha's ass nothing…"

Naruto choked, coughing into a fist.

"What?" he wheezed out, a little wild around the eyes. It's not like Sasuke was even in the vicinity, or was he?!

"Calm down man, _breathe_." Kiba took a deep breath and slowly let it out, as if that would help his friend. "But you _were _kinda staring at him just now. And then he fucking glared at me! Like, what the hell did _I_ do?"

"Uh, maybe it's just your face?" Naruto asked distractedly, trying to divert Kiba's attention as he scanned the area for Sasuke, not having realized he'd walked past them. They were currently putting their things away in their lockers, finally having arrived at lunch.

"Why am I friends with you anyway?" Kiba muttered to himself, rubbing his growling stomach and groaning. "Come _on_, I'm starving here, let's go eat!"

"Yeah… I'm just gonna… go to the restroom first so, hehe, just go ahead okay I'll catch up with you later!"

Not waiting for Kiba's indignant answer Naruto left him, heading towards a certain corridor he'd spotted Sasuke entering, leading to the restrooms. He felt almost sick with anticipation, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he weaved through people. Was he actually doing this?

Licking his lips and taking a deep breath he turned the corner, eyebrows furrowing in determination. His body seemed to switch between freezing cold and burning hot, palms sweaty and blood pumping in his ears. God, this was worse than trying to hold a speech in French class! Why was he even taking French anyway?! It was so, so… so much sitting next to Sasuke… damn.

First class after lunch was French. He was going to die wasn't he?

He stopped outside a row of doors, two of them occupied. Alright, cue panic. Thoughts of just what could go wrong flew through his head, and he had to grip the wall behind him to keep from pacing back and forth. That would just look great to whoever was in there besides Sasuke, if Sasuke was even there! Wouldn't it be just beautiful if it turned out he wasn't.

Gnawing on his lower lip he crossed his arms, uncrossed them, tapped his foot, checked the time on his phone, stared at the two doors as if they'd tell him which one hid Sasuke. He was just about to lose his courage, having decided he was completely ridiculous for standing there, when a door suddenly opened and Sasuke froze with a hand on the handle.

_There goes my life_ Naruto thought almost hysterically, eyes wide and lips parted as he closed the distance and pushed Sasuke back inside.

Closing the door behind him he pressed his back against it, staring at Sasuke who stared back as he fumbled with the lock. Annoyed, Sasuke stepped up to him and turned it, both holding their breath for a few seconds, bodies stiffening from their position. If he took a tiny step forward he'd be pressed against Sasuke instead of the door.

Desperate for air his lungs forced him to exhale and then gasp in some more air, and the action was enough to make him think _oh screw this_ and grab the front of Sasuke's shirt, twisting them around so he was holding Sasuke against the ugly beige-painted wood, similar to when they fought. With his eyes still glued to Sasuke's he dropped down to his knees, hearing him release a shaky breath that helped his so far lacking confidence.

He let his hand trail down Sasuke's chest, stopping just above the edge of his jeans. His other hand connected with a knee, sliding slowly upwards. The silence felt heavy in his ears, and Sasuke's gaze was too intense, too wide open. He didn't even allow himself to think of the feeling of fabric underneath his hands, concentrating on the expression on his until now rival's face. Sasuke's mouth was slightly open, and Naruto switched his attention to it instead, then back up to dark eyes, Sasuke's eyelashes fluttering briefly before he shut his eyes and wet his lips.

"Just fucking do it" Sasuke said, voice hoarse, nails dragging against the door behind him.

Naruto swallowed and nodded, even though Sasuke couldn't see. He snuck his hands underneath the thin green knitted shirt Sasuke wore, thinking he looked better in blue. Almost trembling he unbuttoned the jeans, pulling down the zipper before hesitating again. Lowering his gaze for the first time he came eye to eye with Sasuke's crotch, black briefs peeking out. Impatient with his slow speed Sasuke's fingers wound through his hair, and he squared his shoulders, hooking his index fingers through the hoops on now sagging pants and leaning forwards.

He pressed his nose and mouth against Sasuke, tugging the jeans down a little more so he didn't have to deal with the zipper. The warmth of his skin was easily felt through the soft fabric of the briefs, and Naruto rubbed his face back and forth to one side. Sasuke hissed, and Naruto almost felt like giggling. Oh, if the girls in class could see them now!

The grip in his hair tightened a little, and he pressed a kiss just above the waistband, finally feeling skin against his lips. Maybe they were going about this the wrong way, he had a feeling people were supposed to kiss before doing this sort of thing. Still, he could sense Sasuke hardening, the knowledge that he was having an effect on the usually so dismissive ice-prick resulting in a rush of blood through his own body. He felt high on the fact that Sasuke wanted him, wanted to be touched by him, and he made an experimental lick sideways just to see what kind of reaction he'd get.

Again Sasuke's fingers clenched, and he chanced a look upwards. Sasuke's head was tilted back, so Naruto couldn't see much more than the underside of his chin. His chest was rising and sinking pretty rapidly though, and Naruto flashed a small grin before moving his face down, flushing as his cheek came in contact with the now definitely hard length. He brushed his mouth over it, feeling bolder when Sasuke let out an audible gasp.

"Told you you were sensitive" he teased, quickly mouthing Sasuke through the fabric before he had time to respond verbally.

He kissed up the shaft, pausing to lick the head, deciding that briefs weren't very tasty after all. Taking a hold with both hands over the waistband he pulled them down, increasing the distance a little so he could watch Sasuke's dick as it fell out.

_Hell to the yeah_ he thought, pushing briefs and pants down all the way to Sasuke's feet, caressing up his legs and stopping at pale hips, thumbs rubbing in small circles over smooth skin. Forcing his nervousness down he tilted his head, slid one hand inwards to lightly grip the base before licking all the way up to the tip. He couldn't say the taste was mind-blowing, but the whole situation certainly was. His mouth felt dry and so was Sasuke's skin, so he leaned back again to gather up some saliva before taking it further. He curled his hand firmer around the length and stroked up and down a few times, blushing when Sasuke's hips jerked forwards into his touch.

Taking a deep breath and wondering just what the hell he was doing he opened up wide, guiding Sasuke's cock into his mouth and closing his lips around the warmth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, surprised by Sasuke's almost violent reaction. Grimacing a little at the pain located in the roots of his hair he started bobbing his head up and down, easing up on the sucking and simply focusing on the feel of Sasuke sliding back and forth over his tongue. It felt good, more than good, pleasuring Sasuke like this. His own pants were getting uncomfortable, so he abandoned Sasuke's hip and reached down to get some relief. When his hand closed around himself and started moving he moaned around the dick in his mouth, the vibrations enjoyed by Sasuke who tried to reach deeper down his throat.

"Dammit bastard you'll choke me" he complained, scowling up at the clouded over glare he received.

"Shut up" Sasuke growled, and Naruto grinned.

"Why, I thought you'd be the kinda guy who enjoys dirty talk."

Sasuke's cheeks tinted red, and Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Maybe not at school" Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto was struck by the memory that they were, in fact currently at school.

"Yeah ok" he said, flushed as well, looking back down at the slick length in front of him.

They might be at school, but they were still doing this. He'd show Sasuke he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and he'd promised to make Sasuke come hard. Focusing back on his task he started sucking again, letting Sasuke glide into his mouth slowly and sucking hard on the way back, flicking his tongue against the tip.

"Oh fuck" Sasuke gasped quietly, egging on Naruto's eager hand stroking his own dick.

They fell into a rhythm, Naruto's hand and mouth moving in sync, Sasuke lightly thrusting into his mouth, fingers massaging Naruto's scalp. Whenever Naruto managed he tried to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's face, wanting to see him blush that sexily again. His nerves had calmed down, replaced by an excited tingle throughout his body. He felt too warm, but at the same time he wasn't close enough to the heat of Sasuke's skin. He really hoped that later he'd get to see Sasuke naked, and with his imagination running wild he was pushed closer and closer to the edge, moaning louder and sucking harder. Sasuke wasn't the only one who'd come hard.

A sharp intake of breath and another harsh tug at his hair was the only warning he got before Sasuke spilled into his mouth. Scrunching up his nose he tried not to let anything escape, probably blushing an angry red all the way to his ears. When Sasuke heaved a sigh he let go and leaned back, meeting Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto wasn't prepared for the sight that was post-orgasm Sasuke, and the moment of pure satisfaction on his face was enough to make his throat constrict painfully, hand squeezing his length as he released with an 'Oh'. A second of embarrassment and he caught the semen in his hand instead, forehead pressed against Sasuke's thigh as he shivered and tried not to dig his nails too harshly into Sasuke's knee.

_Wow_ was the only thought able to form coherently in his head, and he panted for a minute or two, blinking against the foggy haze. Then he could feel Sasuke shift awkwardly, and he shot up to his feet, stumbling and catching himself on the sink, one horrified look at Sasuke before swirling around and grabbing the front of his pants to pull them up again. Failing to button them with one hand he turned on the faucet and washed off, breathing harshly from the tension rather than the previous pleasure. Just what the hell was he supposed to do now?!

Zipping up he slowly turned around, not having dared to check the mirror to see what state Sasuke was in. Sasuke had pulled his pants back up as well, arms crossed and eyes trained on the wall to the left.

"Umm…" Naruto started, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth when Sasuke looked at him briefly before avoiding eye contact again.

Forcing himself to calm the fuck down, Naruto combed his hand through his hair instead, then resolutely walked up to Sasuke. He placed his hands underneath Sasuke's collarbones, dragging them down to lightly grip the sides of his sweater, Sasuke's arms falling down to his sides in response.

"I was kinda worried you thought I was a horrible kisser" he mumbled, letting out a nervous chuckle, eyes staring at a spot next to Sasuke's neck.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I've never kissed anyone else. Plus I was drunk off my mind" Sasuke replied, almost whispering by the end.

Naruto breathed out another low chuckle, then chewed his lip in contemplation for a moment before snapping his head up and pressing their mouths together, eyes closed and fists tightening around Sasuke's sweater. But when he pressed a little closer and started moving his lips hesitantly something wonderful happened. Sasuke seemed to melt into his touch, hands coming up to touch his forearms, head tilting as he leaned in as well.

Naruto decided that kissing Sasuke was his new favorite thing to do. He could do it all day. Actually, why didn't they just skip the rest of school and spend the whole day locked up inside this restroom, leaning comfortably into each other's touch, ignoring the faint taste in Naruto's mouth that reminded them of what just happened.

Maybe if they just kept kissing for eternity, they wouldn't need to face the inevitable awkwardness that was bound to come afterwards.

* * *

I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I'll proofread properly tomorrow. Next chapter we'll get more sexiness and maybe a little love as well! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think:3 If I can I'll write the second part really soon:)


End file.
